The Other Brother
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Bella runs into Jasper at a bar a few years after her fling with Edward ends. Bella/Jasper. Oneshot.


**A little something about Jasper and Bella. Didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

It was Jasper Cullen.

_The little brother_.

Bella Swan had only met him a handful of times, but he had been sweet and funny and definitely cute and Edward Cullen had joked that he was pretty sure he had a thing for her.

Which was a bit weird, because she had been _with_ Edward at the time, his big brother.

Although, it wasn't as though they were actually _together_ together.

It had just been a fling, really, that had lasted a couple of months.

Bella was pretty sure the word _relationship_ wasn't even in Edwards vocabulary.

But that had been fine, because it had been fun and she really hadn't felt anything special toward him, and Edward was the kind of guy that was fun and sexy and dangerous, but not really boyfriend material.

He worked at a bar that Bella and her friends, Alice Brandon and Jacob Black, went to quite often in their first year at college, and he made a move a few times after seeing her.

Edward was tattooed and pierced and had a rough voice and rode a motorbike.

Being with him had been an experience, but the past two years had definitely helped Bella grow, and she was glad that she hadn't fallen for a guy like him.

Because while he was fun, he really wasn't too big on reciprocating, and while he had no problems with introducing her to his family, he had always made it clear that what they had wasn't something serious.

"Bella!" Jasper suddenly seemed to recognize her, and there was a wide smile on his face.

"Jasper," Bella smiled at him, a little awkwardly, because she had never really grown _out_ of that awkward stage.

Alice said it was part of charm.

Jacob snorted and said she was lucky she had a nice ass.

"Hey!" Jasper was still all wide smiles as he leaned forward and surprisingly wrapped her in a tight hug.

When he pulled back, Bella pushed her hair behind her ear and glanced around.

This wasn't a bar that she had come to often, it was a bit more expensive than other student bars, but Alice had a new boyfriend who suggested this place, so here they were.

Maybe if they _did_ come here more she would have run into him before, because he looked very comfortable in this environment, in a button down shirt that was tucked into his suit pants, his tie loosened around his neck.

"You...Come for work?" Bella asked as she spotted a couple of other men who were similarly dressed at the bar.

"Yes," Jasper glanced over his shoulder. "We're first year associates at _Winchester & Sons_ just across the street. We hardly ever get any time away, so we take advantage when we do."

That would make sense.

Unlike Edward, who refused to go to college, even though he had parents who were more than happy to pay for it, Jasper took advantage of wealthy mum and dads bank accounts and went to college, and then onto law school.

Even though Bella had only talked to Jasper a couple of times, she had always gotten the impression off him that he was the _good_ brother, studious and polite.

Still hot.

Very hot.

Just...In a different way from Edward.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jasper asked, pointing toward the bar.

Bella looked over her shoulder toward Alice, who was looking at her with interest and made a motion for her to _go_.

Alice was a bad influence, but Bella listened to her anyway.

One drink turned into two, and then instead of turning into three, Jasper said he needed to head home, and called them both separate cabs after getting her number.

It was...Odd.

He didn't even try to kiss her goodbye, just gave her another hug.

He text her over the next few days, and then ended up adding her on Facebook as well.

His hours at work sounded pretty crazy, but that worked for Bella as well, because she was getting ready for her final exhibition for her photography degree, so she was stressed out and pulling all nighters, and she was glad that he wasn't wanting to meet up all the time.

They had coffee a couple of times and _talked_.

It was so completely different from Edward.

She knew that it was wrong to be comparing them, but they were brothers, and she couldn't help it.

They made plans to go to a movie together, but when Bella felt inspired and forgot and then panic called him, he had been understanding, and not snippy, like her last boyfriend, Mike Newton, had been.

Alice told her to stop overthinking it.

Jacob said to just tell the guy that she wanted him to eat her out.

Neither of them were particularly helpful, and they both didn't seem to care as they laughed.

They met for drinks several times, sometimes they talked for a few hours, twice he got called away from work.

It was okay, because Bella could respect his work ethic.

He was smart and he was nice and Bella really liked him.

A surprising amount.

He was attentive when she was talking and even though she hadn't really gone for the clean cut guy before—Mike had been the only exception to that, and now, she guessed, Jasper—but he made her happy and feel safe and comfortable.

But not to the point where she felt like she was with a big brother or an uncle, like how she felt with Jacob.

No, she was _definitely_ attracted to him.

She had gotten herself off a couple of times thinking about pulling on his blonde curls as he went down on her or as she balanced her hands against his chest as she rode him.

_More_ than a couple of times.

They met for dinner at a diner and then another time at a burger bar.

Bella invited him to her final photography exhibition.

She warned him that she would be busy talking to some of the critics and teachers, but Jasper had just smiled and said that he would be fine.

She was so nervous as she was getting ready that her hands were shaking.

Alice had helped her with her make up and loaned her a necklace and a pair of shoes to wear.

It wasn't just because of Jasper seeing her art work for the first time, it was because this final showcase was a big deal.

To her career, to her _life_.

"It's going to be okay," Alice said, giving her shoulders a bit of a shake. "_Everything_ is going to be okay."

Bella knew Alice was right.

Her and Jasper hadn't exactly talked about what they were or what they were doing going forward, but she knew that they were both on the same wave length.

Jasper looked mouth watering when he came in, about an hour after the show case began.

Bella was wearing a black dress, with lacy long sleeves and a skirt than ended a few inches down her thighs, and a pair of sling back black shoes that were going to be killing her by the end of the night.

Jasper was in a suit, one she had seen before, but only at the end of the day, when he was looking a little rumpled.

This one was clearly fresh on, and his blonde curls were dampened down a little, his blue eyes glittering as he took her in.

"You look incredible," he told her as she leaned in and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Not their first kiss, but she savoured them all, given there hadn't been many.

"Now go and...Mingle," Jasper told her, giving her waist a squeeze, and she didn't miss the way his eyes dipped downward, taking in her long legs that usually weren't on display. "We can catch up later."

Bella pressed her lips together, not knowing how to tell him that she would rather stay there at his side, and walked off.

It went well.

Her teachers knew it would, they had all told her that she had just been overly worrying.

Just as she had predicted, her feet and calves were killing her by the end of the evening—or morning, really, given it was now almost one.

She found Jasper in front of a piece that she had taken a few months ago.

It was Jacob and his boyfriend, Paul Lahote, naked and in bed together, a white sheet tangled around their legs.

The picture was beautiful, and she had a plan to get it printed on a smaller canvas for the pair of them for Christmas.

"This is gorgeous," Jasper noted, his head tilted to the side.

She felt a warmth in her chest at the compliment.

"Did you want to come back to my place?" Bella asked hopefully, biting on her lip as she waited for his response.

It was a blinding smile that answered a _very_ positive yes.

Bella was glad that Alice was out for the night, she had a date night with her boyfriend, which meant the apartment was empty.

She managed to act as though she didn't want to jump his bones for about a full two minutes once they walked in the front door.

Jasper didn't seem to mind a single bit when she pushed him onto the couch and climbed on top of him, letting out a low chuckle as she pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the ground, revealing the fact she was only in a pair of black panties underneath.

His fingers were long and skilled as they skimmed down her body, cupping her ass and holding her firmly in his lap, rolling his hips up to meet hers.

Bella breathed heavily into her mouth, feeling herself getting wet in her underwear, soaking through the material.

Jasper rolled them over and let her push his jacket over his shoulders, then unbutton his shirt and take off his tie, before settling back between her legs, his arousal pressing against her pussy.

His body was lithe and rolled expertly against hers, and Bella was getting a little desperate with how long this was taking, because she had been wanting this ever since that first night.

Jaspers fingers began making their way down her side, and then edging underneath the elastic of her underwear.

"Is this okay?" He asked, looking up at her with heated eyes.

"_Yes_," Bella pointedly jerked her hips upward.

Jasper gave her a small smile before he tugged her underwear down.

He moved down on the couch, leaving a few kisses on her stomach as he settled between her legs.

Then his fingers slid inside her without an preamble and Bella's whole body tensed before her back arched off the couch. Jasper pumped two fingers in and out of her and then his mouth came down to her clit, and he flicked out his tongue. Bella's breath was practically being punched out of her her as his tongue continued to flick over her clit, making obscene noises as his fingers moved inside her, juices beginning to flood.

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god_," Bella cried out, gripping the back of the couch, fingernails curling in as her hips began to move to meet his thrusts.

She came hard, and twice, and she could feel stickiness on her thighs and then soak into the couch beneath her.

Alice couldn't exactly yell at her, she had had sex on this couch multiple times.

When Bella finally managed to open her eyes again, Jasper was licking his fingers clean, and that made her stomach squeeze all over again.

"Come here," Bella managed to say and Jasper leaned forward, bracing one hand beside her head, the other tangling in her hair.

Bella reached between them, unbuckling his belt and then wiggling her hand itself, wrapping it around his cock and pulling it out.

Jasper helped unzip his pants to make it easier, and he let out a long, relieved sigh as Bella adjusted her grip and began tugging gently.

His breathing quickened as she swiped her thumb over the head of his cock, and it wasn't long before he was spilling onto the bare skin of her stomach, letting out a long moan against the side of her neck.

Afterwards, once they had wiped up using Jaspers shirt and had then stretched out together on the couch, their fingers linked together.

"We could have been doing this for a while, you know," Bella mumbled after a while.

Jasper let out a short laugh, turning his head to look at her.

"I didn't want you to think that I was like my brother," Jasper replied with a shrug. "That I was just interested in having sex."

"I wasn't comparing you with your brother," Bella quickly told him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I wasn't comparing you to your brother after that first night," she amended and Jasper just gave her a small smile. "I'll never do it again. I promise."

"Good," Jasper rolled onto his side so that he could properly look at her, resting his hand on her stomach. "Because I want this to happen a whole lot more."

Bella smiled widely, gladly receiving a kiss from him as he leaned down.

**Let me know what you think x**


End file.
